


Just A Few Pointers

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [21]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea gives Lori some advice. Sequel to "Do It For Yourself And See."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Few Pointers

“Try taking deep breaths, like, inhale from your diaphragm, not your chest.”

Lori breathed deep, then exhaled. It felt pretty relaxing, Her shoulders were feeling less tense at least.

“Don't get stuck in a rut. Try different positions and stuff.”

Last time she'd been sitting, so this time she was standing facing the tree. Having her back to the woods was a risk, to she kept her ears alert to any noises behind her.

“Use your imagination. Just think of things that get you going. It sounds real simple, but that's the best thing you can do.”

That was easy. Lori thought of Andrea down between her legs. It had done the job before, and it was certainly doing it again.

“That's about all I can think of. You just gotta figure out what works for you, you know?” 

Andrea had snapped out the shirt she was hanging on the line and given her a wink when she said that. Lori had told her how thanks to her she'd actually managed to get herself off, and the blonde had given her a high five. What Lori hadn't told her was that she'd done it while thinking of her. That would just be awkward to tell her. 

Now she was back at it, one hand pulling the hood of her clit back with two fingers on either side of it, and her other hand stroking it by moving her fingers side to side across it. In her mind Andrea was using her tongue to do that, leaving her pussy slick with spit and cum. But she wanted to change it up a little. So she thought of Shane taking her from behind, his hands on her breasts, and his thrusts rough. 

Thinking that two people would want her so much they'd want to have her both at once made her cum, her forehead pressed against the tree. It hurt a little. When she straightened herself back up and rubbed it she could feel that the bark had left an imprint on the skin. But it was dark, and no one would see it or question it. Thank God.


End file.
